Vehicle theft is a serious crime. Commercial services have arisen to assist in tracking stolen vehicles using wireless communication services and GPS technology. However, sophisticated vehicle thieves know of these counter measures, and some thieves modify the VIN (Vehicle Identification Number) on the vehicle. The modified VIN number is sometimes fabricated, sometimes copied from a new vehicle lot, and the VIN plates and stickers are changed to reflect a VIN different than the original, factory-established VIN. Thus, if law enforcement officials are directed to the location of a vehicle that is reportedly stolen, but the VIN appears different than the stolen VIN, the officials may become confused and even misled by the discrepancy.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method for identifying vehicles that overcomes the limitations, challenges, and obstacles described above.